The present invention relates to the field of rotary blood pumps for assisting a failing human heart. More specifically, the present invention relates to the control of continuous flow rotary blood pump which does not compete with the bodies autonomic system unless the pump flow is detected to be outside of a predetermined range.
Various types of rotary blood pumps have been developed and are currently under development for use as heart assist devices. Compared to pulsatile pumps, rotary blood pumps have several advantages, including smaller size, higher efficiency, and a simpler design.
However, a servo control system for such rotary blood pumps has yet to be developed. Typically, operators have had to monitor patients in the intensive care unit in order to observe the condition of the pump and the patient, as manual intervention is currently required for controlling the rotational speed of the pump.
If such a rotary blood pump is to be used as a left ventricular assist device (LVAS), the pump flow should be increased when the pressurehead is decreased with the fixed rotational speed of the pump, because these parameters automatically adjust to the patient's physiological condition, regardless of the fixed rotational speed of the pump impeller. However, when the venous return suddenly becomes too low because of physiological changes or overpumping, a high negative pressure may result at the inlet port of the pump, which may lead to a suction condition within the atrium and veins, which condition may result in serious injury or even death to the patient.
As rotary blood pumps may be used outside of a hospital environment, for example in nursing homes and home health care environments, it would be advantageous to provide an automated control system for controlling the rotary blood pump, without the need for human supervision and intervention. It would be advantageous for such a control system to operate the rotary blood pump automatically and effectively in response to any sudden changes in the operating conditions of the pump which deviate from a normal operating range.
The methods and apparatus of the present invention provide the foregoing and other advantages.